Protégé
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Tezuka was forced to teach a fellow student. TezukaxFuji. Can be read alongside Mentor.


**Disclaimer: **I want Fuji. I want Tezuka. Sadly, it's only in the matter of fantasies that I can own them.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai. Tezuka/Fuji. AU oneshot.

**A/N:** This is can be read alongside **Mentor. **Both have the same plot. Different PoV. It's okay if you won't read the other one, but if you like, please do. It's from Fuji's PoV. Protege is Tezuka's PoV. Thanks for Tacuma-chan for convincing me to continue writing Tezuka's PoV~ If you're reading this, thank you very much~ Enjoy it then, dear readers. Leave a review too.

**

* * *

**

**Protégé**

By Lachrymosa13blue

* * *

It never occurred, even once, to Tezuka Kunimitsu that he, of all people, would study the art of music and learn and devout himself in learning to play the piano. His friends and family were all but surprised when he'd announce what he planned to do. So where did his almost unbeatable passion for tennis go now? Shun on the sides, the least of what people expected him to do. But they misunderstood his intention behind his almost too unexpected decision. He only wanted to learn something new, something he wouldn't have thought he could do.

And music didn't come off as something he shouldn't. He even likes the idea of it. Maybe some shift gears isn't that bad of an idea. Besides, it's not that he's going to turn his back from the sport he loved, of course, he'd never do that. Many had been hoping, no, expecting was a better word for it, for him to pursue a career in tennis as a professional. But tennis was something he couldn't just breathe forever, a time will come he needed something new to know. And that's when Tezuka decided that he would learn piano and excel on it.

So he ended up signing up for a three year course in music major in piano. At first he was rather nervous with what he was about to partake, but the determination he had never wavered. Being reputed as someone with a firm determination and an impeccable sense of dedication alongside his reputation as a superb tennis player, it came as natural to him not to let his guard down and not to take lightly what he was about to learn.

The instructors were surprised of such a talented athlete like him to suddenly decide to study music. They were of course, enthusiastic to teach him. Even though he hasn't played a single instrument all his life, they knew he was up to the challenge. And Tezuka felt the excitement of learning yet again, enough to shun uncertainties and second thoughts away.

His first year came with fits of struggle. It was bad enough that he doesn't play a single instrument let alone a piano; he couldn't even identify a single note and haven't even memorized the do-re-mi scale. Laughable, that's what he thought, his situation was. But his instructor was unbelievably patient with him. He was taught from the very basic of music, the very scratch. And it wasn't after a few days that he had memorized what is ought to be memorized. Weeks after that he learned how to read notes effectively, much to his instructor's delight. He was a fast learner they say, and they never tasted any disappointment coming from him yet. Yes, he was reputed even more, albeit it isn't about tennis anymore.

It wasn't long before he was playing scores superbly although a bit faulty, but again, he didn't disappoint any expectations, instead he exceeded them. He ended his first year with many brimming with high notions of his achievement. Tezuka couldn't be happier that he got through a year without any bumps. He started enjoying his decision even more. Music became his passion at last.

He set foot on his second year with instructors of the piano division fighting with each other to get a chance to teach him. It made other students jealous of what he can do, yet many became his devotees without him knowing why. Many gazes started to follow him wherever he went and it started to get on his nerves that he always shut himself on his practice room to avoid their attention. Lessons became more complex, with him practicing even on his free time, his skills sharpened to the point that the techniques his instructor is teaching him became more or less useful.

Many heard his reputation and he was forced to play to unsuspecting people that his instructor brought along with him when they had their session. For inspiration, that was the reason he often heard, but he can merely feel they wanted to know first hand why he was robbing the attention of many instructor at the school. Not that he wanted it; it was his intention to learn not to flaunt what he can do. His instructor is even dropping hints about different piano competitions he wanted Tezuka to join, but Tezuka felt it was too early for him to join in one, he needs to learn more.

Another year passed and he came to his final year. As usual, the hints became verbal as he was offered to join competitions left and right the moment he stepped inside the grounds. But he merely shrugged it off, not knowing if he was ready like they are saying that he is. His instructor has a new gimmick on his sleeves; he was telling him how the school would be honored if he stays after graduation, as an instructor too. This unhinged him to no end; he wasn't planning at all to teach, what will everyone who knew him say? It was enough of a surprising turn of events for him to study music, what more for him to teach?

The first day back went wont like he presumed. He went straight to his practice room the earliest of his schedule, ignoring the stares that greet his day almost over and over again. Today, there are few new faces, probably new students bustling over the corridors talking, swarming around him. The usually deserted corridors on his floor stood few of the familiar faces he knew who he merely ignored. He reached his place and closed the door behind him with a snap, silence falling at once.

Scintillate and grandiose, the piano he'd been acquainted to for years stood welcoming him again for another year. Without any more stalling around, he sat down and opened the lid and scanned the score book before him and began playing. After a particular piece, which took him a while to perfect, it was already afternoon when his instructor poked his head in and smiled at him.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun, how's practice going?" The kind man, beamed again, taking the boy's nod as an okay, and continued, "Follow me then."

"Is something up?" Tezuka asked with curiosity as he slid off his stool and followed his instructor out of the room. For a moment his instructor stood there and smiled with a rather knowing smile and said, "Ah, Tezuka-kun, the school needed your help."

Tezuka didn't like the sound of that but he didn't say it out loud but merely stared urging the elder one to continue. "You see one of my colleagues suddenly had urgent matters to handle, and he was assigned to a newcomer."

Tezuka raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"And…Tezuka-kun, are you up for some teaching to do?" His instructor, now laughing at the look of utter disbelief engraved on Tezuka's face, stowed him forward to walk, and descended up the stairs.

"I told you, I don't want to teach. I'm still a student here and—"

"Ah, here we are. Be kind to your new student ne? Time to prove you are worthy." The aged man continued to smile, and opened the door before Tezuka could mutter another complains.

"Ah, Fuji-kun, sorry for the hold-up, something came up." His instructor entered, and gripped his arm to lead him inside, not letting him escape. Closing the door behind, he turned and froze.

His gaze landed to that of the new student. Never would he think he'd see someone of the same gender who would possess this…beauty. If he didn't knew better, he would say he was a girl. He didn't stare any longer; instead he diverted it to the piano next to the student. "Fuji-kun, I'm sorry but your supposed- to-be instructor suddenly had urgent matters to take care of and asked for a leave just a few hours ago so I have to find some substitute for him for the time being." His instructor gripped his shoulder and pushed him forward, stifling a chuckle. "This is Tezuka Kunimitsu. He's about to finish his studies here in the academy, oh, he's overflowing with talent on the piano, I swear to you, Fuji-kun. He's agreed to teach for now, he was planning to stay as an instructor here too, am I right, Tezuka-kun?"

Tezuka mustered all the dignity not to snap at his poor instructor, and mainly chose to stump any retort he was planning to bombard him. He felt a nudge on his side, and it made a vein throb. Oh, that old man is really asking for it.

The newcomer chuckled softly and stood up. Extending out a slender-looking hand, the newcomer said, "Boku wa Fuji Syusuke desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Tezuka-sensei."

Sensei? Have he heard right? How could he, a student at the school the same as that cheerfully smiling guy in front of him call him _sensei_ of all honorifics possible? This really is making his day. He could feel the man beside him trying not to burst out laughing. Just great.

"I'll leave you now, Tezuka-kun. Teach him well." His instructor smiled and sauntered off towards the door. With another teasing smile directed to Tezuka, the door closed behind him.

Trying not to sigh hard, he turned his attention back to the smiling guy in front of him with his hand still outstretched. "Tezuka Kunimitsu. Nice meeting you too." He took the offered hand and shook it, trying not to think about how warm and fitting the hand was with his. He watched as the shorter man smiled and sat down on his stool. It was now or never.

"And, Fuji-kun, don't call me sensei." True, he'd never live it through with someone calling him a title he never deserved. He pulled a stool from the other piano and sat facing Fuji.

Fuji turned his head and tilted inquiringly at him, "But you're my sensei; you have the right to be called as one."

Tezuka surveyed the effeminate face; convinced that he wasn't the type to be reasoned out too easily. "Fuji-kun, Tezuka-kun is enough." He will insist, until that honorific is dropped for good.

"Saa, call me Fuji, I'm not used with honorifics."

"Then drop the honorifics on mine too, to be fair."

A smile so warm and comforting was flashed at him. "Hai, Tezuka." Chimed the playful, soft voice that belonged to Fuji. Fuji shifted on his seat to face him instead, "Ne, Tezuka, how old are you?"

Picking up the intriguing aura surrounding the shorter before him, he answered, "Turning twenty-one this year."

"Ah, I'm nineteen! So I'm right that you aren't that old." Fuji actually exclaimed, as if he hit the jackpot. Tezuka was getting intrigued by this unusual boy by the second. Not just by those stunning look that was a perfect balance between handsome masculinity and striking beauty of femininity that will definitely catch anyone's eyes, but by the different air around him, as if, he was…unique.

Coughing slightly to cover up the idea that he was staring long enough, he said, "Now, can you play something for me?" he was already anticipating what this interesting person in front of him can do. Fuji nodded and turned back to face the piano before him. Tezuka surveyed Fuji as he trailed his fingers over the keys in an entrancing manner, while thinking of what he will play. After a few seconds, the slender hands stopped its trail and Fuji straightened up and began his playing.

Tezuka closed his eyes, music drifting in his ears, soft, melodic, a bit sloppy, but good. And then, Tezuka remembered something, it was a memorized piece. To determine what Fuji could do, he must play something that isn't memorized.

"Are you playing a memorized piece?" he interrupted half-heartedly, hoping not to offend the obviously carried away Fuji.

A smart smile flashed. "Obviously." Fuji continued, but was now staring at him, wondering why he would he ask something like that. Tezuka stood up and looked over the chairs where the books of compositions and scores lay in piles. Tezuka shuffled and pulled out one and opened it. He scanned and saw a piece he played over and over again and placed it in front of Fuji.

"It is said that memorizing a piece and playing it for everyone is not the meter stick for your capabilities. It is how you play and read notes effectively with no memorization that defines your skill, Fuji."

Tezuka momentarily flinched when the thought of those very sensei-ish words just came off his mouth registered on his mind. Well, he might as well just do a good job while he's at it.

But Fuji laughed and said, "Wow, that's the longest sentence you've said, Tezuka." So, he still had the nerve to joke around. Fuji scrutinized the score, a challenged smile on his features. Tezuka figured out that the brown haired wasn't used to reading scores because of the way he stared at it, hands stuck on the keys.

His thoughts were confirmed when Fuji started to play, messing up the very first note. Every now and then he paused, staring too long at the sheet, and then straining to locate the correct key on the piano. He wasn't used to reading notes, and it seemed he wasn't at all playing for a long time. Finally, after hearing several mistakes from Fuji, he told him to practice and pay more attention on how he read notes. And then he allowed him to play his own memorized piece.

True, Fuji was capable. He played his piece with ease even though it was sloppy, he didn't even pay attention to the mistake he was creating. Maybe this guy just plainly loved music, the way his head and body sway in accordance to the rhythm of the piece, the way he smiled that held nothing but pure enjoyment proves that he really does.

Finally hitting the final notes and finishing dramatically, Fuji spoke, "How was it?"

Tezuka, whose eyes were closed during Fuji's play, opened it and met the closed eyed gaze of Fuji. "It was good, but you lost a bit of the high notes and you tend to jumble up some notes on the latter part."

Fuji smiled. "Ah, I didn't notice."

"But you have a lot of potential." Tezuka knew it the moment he heard him play, it was something that if Fuji mastered would definitely end up in success.

"Arigato, _sensei_."

Tezuka frowned and glared. Oh, he was even worse with teasing. Is he a sadist like he thinks he is? Seemingly innocent smile labeled as conniving. Need he remind again that smiling guy that he didn't like being addressed as sensei?

"Ne, Tezuka, can you play for me? I want to see how talented sensei is." Fuji looked rather enthusiastic, plastering that provoking smile of his again. It made him wonder why this guy never got tried of curving his lips, come to think of it; he hadn't seen anyone smiling for almost the entire time.

He glanced at the clock, as if looking for an alibi, "It's your dismissal time, Fuji. Maybe I could play next time." Perfect, the clock agreed with him.

Knowing the other guy would be disappointed, he tried to look slightly disappointed when a pout appeared on Fuji's lips instead of a frown. Tezuka wasn't the type to think of such way, but Fuji looked…_adorably cute_ with a pout adorning his lips. He saw the blush that appeared on Fuji's face and it added more thoughts to his head. Cute indeed. Oh, his thoughts are suddenly something he cannot recognize. Tezuka Kunimitsu sitting there thinking the newcomer was _cute with a pout_ of all the sane thoughts in his head. He was glad that the session ended already, he was already mortified with himself to last a second longer. Oh, his instructor's not going to hear the end of this.

Fuji stood up and picked up his bag. "Pity, but I still had a lot of time to hear you play, Tezuka." Tezuka stood up to, glad that his ordeal is really over. But he was starting to enjoy the company of Fuji, even if he was a handful sometimes.

"I'll see you again on Wednesday, Tezuka-sensei."

There, sensei again. But he was actually getting used to it, much to his chagrin. Worse, a laugh followed that which resulted for Tezuka to glare for the umpteenth time that day.

"Hn." Well, he might as well reply, even a small grunt will do.

Fuji was already at the door when he paused again and turned to him, "Thanks for the lesson." And then he disappeared behind the door. Tezuka followed after, even seeing the sight of Fuji's retreating back before the latter disappeared on the corner.

It's not that bad at all, Tezuka thought, as an unsuspecting smile crept on his lips. Fuji Syusuke…he's not at all bad.

Maybe, just maybe…

He'll enjoy this temporary teaching job.

He turned to his heels and went back down to his room; the smile that just crept on his lips widened even more.

Sensei indeed.

---

Wednesday came and Tezuka went to school the usual routine, but now with a thrill of seeing Fuji again that afternoon. He settled on his stool, waiting for the time to pass as he played a tune.

"Tezuka-kun." He turned and saw his instructor who was the catalyst for everything, stood on the door, laughing. "I forgot to ask you how your first lesson with Fuji-kun went."

"Aa, I believe Fuji is highly capable."

His instructor grinned. "So, is Tezuka-_sensei_ excited for his next lesson?" Tezuka glared his famous death glares, but it made his instructor grin wider. "That boy seemed to be fond of you at first glance, ne? Imagine, being addressed like that, I can even remember my first student here not calling me any honorifics at all! I told you so, Tezuka-kun, you are meant to teach!"

That hit a nerve again, his instructor knew him to well. "I told you, I have no intention to do so."

"Aa, but I bet that pretty boy ought to change that view of yours!"

Even the old man learned the art of tease. He almost smirked when he heard pretty boy…well, no doubt Fuji is.

"Well, Tezuka-kun, good luck with you and that pretty boy." He chuckled at the look in Tezuka's face. "Careful not to fall, ne Tezuka-kun."

Oh, he really hit a nerve. Good thing the door closed before his perfect composure could even crumble.

An hour to go before Fuji's schedule, Tezuka went to their respective practice room. He knew Fuji would tease him for this again, but he wanted to come earlier this time.

And his thoughts were confirmed when Fuji entered the room and was surprised to see him already there. He hastily said his side, but Fuji continued to tease him.

The lessons progressed. He let Fuji practice how he read notes effectively, patiently guiding him and pointing out his mistakes. His patience never wavered, even if Fuji constantly played sloppily and often made mistakes. He knew Fuji was determined to learn despite that almost too carefree expression he has. And an expression of not taking all of this that serious.

Despite Tezuka practically pointing out mistake after mistake, Fuji could still find that very appropriate time to tease him. He talked his conscience through about this; he would tolerate it if it was part of Fuji, the next achiever that he could foresee. But he mentioned, a little bit as-a-matter-of-factly to Fuji not to impose this kind of teasing to his real instructor or else he'd be kicked out.

And he was entirely mistaken saying this. Suddenly, Fuji thundered the key he was pressing, and snapped his eyes open for the first time. "I'm not that bad, Tezuka." Eyes of the color of the sky and the ocean met his brown ones. Eyes so sharp, so deep, so captivating, so breathtaking swept over him and he froze on his spot. He wondered why Fuji hides this gem of his when it surely meant to be seen. How fitting it is for Fuji's already overflowing demeanor. But he abandoned the thought when he registered the fact that this was not a tease anymore.

"Gomen." Tezuka said in a hurry, aware of those piercing eyes drowning him already. His words surprised Fuji, and the latter's gaze softened. "Ah, don't mind me and my mouth. I can be too tactless sometimes, you know. I should be the one apologizing." And then those exquisite eyes disappeared again and Tezuka could breathe again.

After that interlude, hours seemed to move faster and before they knew it, the session was over. Both glanced at the clock ahead and Fuji stood automatically, with his smile on.

"See ya, Tezuka." He watched as Fuji waved at the door before closing it behind him.

And all he could think about was Fuji and his eyes.

---

A few days passed and Tezuka found himself drawn to Fuji's presence. Not only could he see the effect of his teaching on the blue eyed man, he was, as much as he denies it, falling for him. Hard. His instructor said he'd been zoning out almost frequently, and he even absently agreed to join the piano competition he was expected to join.

A day came; the day Fuji's real instructor came back. It didn't occur to him that he would already leave Fuji so he boldly asked the said instructor to supervise Fuji even for three days. They were all surprised with his request. But surprisingly enough, the instructor agreed.

Three days. It was hard for him to say goodbye now. So hard, that he couldn't bear anymore the smiles Fuji kept giving to him, the soft, merry laughter and teases meant for him and the occasional glimpse of those aqua pools. But he knew it was wrong. Wrong. Entirely wrong to fall for someone he shouldn't of all people. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

He kept on convincing himself not to let his feelings take him over when one session he suddenly offered himself to play for Fuji. Of course, this is what the tensai wanted all along, and was clearly anticipated when he started to play Canon in D Major. A well-known typical piece that he loved most, he decided to play this because it reminded him of Fuji. He played it with all he can give, with all he can offer to Fuji, with all he could thank Fuji for. He could feel his heart pound every time he stole a glance at Fuji who had on an expression of deep admiration at his playing.

It made him feel warm all over.

Finishing the piece, he immediately heard a very warm and enthusiastic applause coming from Fuji with a smile enough to make him melt. "Maa, Tezuka, you play great! That was impressive!"

Never once in Tezuka's entire life would he let the emotions stirring get the better of him. He never let trivial and nonsensical things on his side of mind affect him this too coaxing. But now, despite his lifetime's mark on him, he couldn't even command his legs not to strode forward and approach that person who took everything from him. His breath, his heart, his entire reason for living, everything.

"Thank you, Fuji."

Those words slipped out but he never had the idea he did. All he knew that he was coming close to where Fuji stood. And the next moment, he could feel Fuji's cheeks on his palm as he cupped Fuji's face in a trance akin to captivation.

No. It dawned to him that his actions are all wrong. He could feel Fuji tensing up on his touch, warmth spilling all over and eyes opened with surprise over bearing. Reluctantly, he made to drop his hand away, but Fuji's hand gripped it in place, the firm yet tender grip assuring him that it's all right.

And then all he could see were Fuji's blue eyes, boring into him as the latter came closer and closer until at some point of his soaring mind, their lips came into contact. His resolve, everything came crashing down. He drew the shorter closer to him, wrapping his arms on his waist, deepening everything; the kiss, the moment, the bliss. Even lithe arms found its way on his neck. And he knew this is what they both wanted.

After the first one came and broke for needed air, Tezuka couldn't comprehend the fact that he leaned in again and captured those lips for a second time. He was lost…lost in Fuji's arms.

Much like the first one, it came to an end. Fuji tore his gaze away from him and took of his entangled arms from Tezuka's neck. No words were said, no touches and kisses. Everything went back to what it had been before.

Yet, it will never be the same.

When Fuji said his goodbyes for the day, Tezuka knew it will be the last goodbye he will receive.

Because…

It's time for Fuji to learn from his real instructor.

---

Mouth wide open and shocked face, Tezuka's instructor couldn't believe a word that he said. The real instructor of Fuji Syusuke approached Tezuka and was about to offer his position to the bespectacled man when the latter shrugged it off and said he had finished his so-called job, or his forced-to-do-teaching-and-not-paid-at-all job and is about to pay attention to the competition he will join. Tezuka's own instructor looked as if Tezuka said he's dropping out of school.

"But Tezuka-kun—"

Tezuka cut them out with a bow and said, "Thank you for letting me teach such a talented and wonderful person like Fuji. But I can't possibly teach him permanently as I have my studies to fulfill yet I am honored for your gracious offer." Tezuka straightened up and continued, "But Fuji deserves someone who actually teaches piano and is professional in it. And I neither had those qualifications."

Both instructors were stunned. Throwing the fact that it was the first time they heard him talk such lengthy sentences aside, it was rare to hear Tezuka actually caring for someone, the tone he used, no matter how deadpan and serious it is, bear a concern for the boy.

With that said, Tezuka left and disappeared back to his room.

The two instructors gaped at each other. Fuji's instructor broke the stifled silence.

"Is it just me or is your student…in love with mine?"

---

Tezuka endured the days of not seeing Fuji. He kept himself shut inside his practice room, buried in the heaps of scores and compositions that lay at his sides and CDs of different piano music scattered around. The competition drew nearer, somehow the thought of Fuji, of how he missed seeing that smile slowed down his progress.

It was one of those gloomy days that he had stumbled upon Dvorak's Humoresque while listening to a CD. The tune was playful, simple yet it brings some kind of entertainment to its listeners. And for some reason, it reminded him greatly of Fuji; the warm smile that can switch from an innocent and teasing one to a sly and cold one in an instance. He remembered how that smile, always tugging on those lips that he had once claimed, working its charm.

That's when he decided that this is the piece he will play for the competition. He wasn't aiming to win at all. He was aiming to perform for Fuji, hoping that he'll see that smile again.

He will perform for Fuji, whether he'll watch it or not.

It will all be for his protégé, yes, for him alone.

---

The Saturday Tezuka had been waiting for with much anticipation came. It was much like tennis actually, the nerves will bug you as you wait, yet the excitement to go dominates everything. Hearing the performances before him, which are all pretty outstanding to him didn't deaden his spirits like it should be.

He waited for his turn, unconsciously fingering the tie he was wearing, thinking yet again if Fuji was there with the audience. If this was tennis…he'd never think of things as trivial as this. But Fuji isn't even near the word trivial.

But then, he heard from his instructor the other day, in a manner you can call eavesdropping that Fuji was performing worse in his class and his instructor was already losing his patience with him. But Fuji couldn't have done such things; he was almost too good already.

A knock on the door woke him from his Fuji-filled reverie. The assistant told him that it was already his turn and he stood up and heaved a deep breath.

After the announcer announced his name, he stepped out into the well-lit stage and saw the grand piano waiting for him. On the back of his mind, he remembered the net and a faceless opponent on the other side of the court before he shook it off and sat at the piano.

A small sigh and a flash of Fuji's smile on his mind, he started to play. He didn't mind what everyone was thinking about his choice. He didn't mind at all. It was all for Fuji, for Fuji will he let out his best.

The playful piece ended and he stood and bowed at the audience. Applause came as he stood straight and surveyed them all for a short moment.

He failed to see a particular brown-haired boy wiping his tears with the back of his hand on the audience.

---

It all came to end and like he expected, he didn't get the title of the champion. Turning off the lights and tugging on his bag, he opened the door and—

"Sensei."

Fuji stood before him. He thought he must be dreaming. Their eyes held meaningful gazes at each other.

"Congratulations, Tezuka."

Tezuka tore his eyes away, trying to ignore the fast beats of his heart. "But I didn't win, Fuji."

"But, Tezuka, you won, for me." Fuji was getting closer and Tezuka couldn't keep himself from doing something rash. He missed him too much that it's already too painful seeing him and not able to hold him.

"Tezuka…I---"

And then Tezuka remembered about Fuji's situation. "Fuji, I heard you were not doing any good in your lessons and your instructor was actually planning to…" His voice trailed off when he saw the look Fuji wore, his smile long gone and his eyes opened filled with pent-up emotions. "Fuji…"

"Tezuka, teach me. Tezuka, come back to me."

Those words rang on Tezuka's mind.

"Please, sensei."

He was wrong all along. Wrong to think he can leave this person alone. Seeing him crumble before him, he didn't have to think twice.

A thud came from Tezuka's bag and the next thing they both knew they were already in each other's arms.

"I will, Fuji."

He is, after all, Tezuka's first and only protégé.

"Thank you, my mentor."

---owari---

* * *

**A/N:** Your reviews will be gratefully accepted. Thank you for your time for reading. Wah, I need more reviews for my other fic, As the Pendulum Swings~ I don't know if I'll continue it or not. Please do read and tell me what I should do with that story. If you do, it'll be a big help. I need your support. And forgive me for not updating The Lapse of Oblivion yet…need more time to write. Major writer's block again. Thanks again and please leave a review~


End file.
